32 - Rosemary & Time
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Mark and Cassie begin the long process of dealing with what happened in Chicago and Doc is asked to keep a secret. Rated T for intense situations.


_**Rosemary & Time**_

"Lydia, Joshua, hurry up and finish your breakfast, we…"

Lydia suddenly dropped her spoon and burst into tears as she jumped down from her seat and ran from the room.

Milly set the pan she was drying aside and ran after her daughter to find Lydia curled up in the corner of her bedroom, sobbing.

"Lydia, what's the matter?" Milly asked, sitting down beside her daughter and pulling her into her arms.

Lydia clung to Milly, burying her head into her mother's lap.

Lucas and Ben entered the front room from doing the morning chores and could hear Lydia's cries.

"Milly?" Lucas called as he entered his daughter's bedroom. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was eating breakfast and then she starting balling and ran in here."

"Joshua?" Ben asked.

"He's fine, in the kitchen."

Ben nodded and went to find his son.

Lucas knelt down beside his wife and daughter, taking Lydia from Milly.

"Lydia, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Mark go away!" Lydia wailed as she buried her head into Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas and Milly looked at each other in confusion before looking back down at their daughter. Lucas pulled Lydia away from his chest and held her on his lap, trying to wipe away the tears that ran down her face.

"What do you mean, Lydia?"

"Mark 'urt again!" She sobbed. "Mark go away like you and Mama! Me wan' Mark, Papa!"

"Oh, Lucas…" Milly whispered.

Lucas pulled his daughter close and gently caressed the back of her head.

"Shhh… Lydia, it's alright. Mark didn't go away, Doc just said he had to stay in bed for a while. Cassie has been taking care of him up at their house. I've told you that…" Lucas stopped and thought for a moment before going on, "I guess I probably said I was going up the hill. Mark's going to be alright and no one is going away."

"Me wan' Mark…" Lydia whimpered.

Lucas again pulled his daughter into his lap and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You don't need to cry. I'm going to head up the hill to check on your brother as soon as we're done with breakfast. Do you want to come with me?"

"...Mark still 'ome?"

"Yes, Mark's home," Milly assured.

"Please, Papa, me go wif you."

"Of course." Lucas gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "But first we need to eat breakfast."

Lydia reached up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, resting her head on Lucas's shoulder as he stood.

As the three returned to the kitchen, Ben looked up from the table where he sat with Joshua on his lap.

"Everything alright?"

"Just a misunderstanding," Lucas replied. "Lydia somehow got the impression that Mark had to go away to the hospital like Milly did last year."

"...Lucas," Milly thoughtfully began, "...I know she was just two, but… do you think Mark's disappearance is why she had such a hard time when we left?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Think about it. Not long before I got sick we had told her that Mark was gone and wasn't coming back. ...Maybe… maybe at first she thought… I had died."

Lucas looked down at his daughter and thought for several moments.

"...It's possible."

"But she's so young," Ben commented.

"I don't know, Ben," Lucas sighed. "But if there's anything I learned from raising Mark, it's that children understand much more than we give them credit for." Lucas set Lydia back in her seat and cleaned off his daughter's spoon before giving it to her and turning to his wife. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite," she sarcastically replied.

"Oatmeal again?"

Milly handed her husband a bowl with a mischievous grin.

"That's what happens when you forget to double check the list I give you." Milly gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "When you go up, ask Cassie if she has any extra flour I can steal from her and I'll make up some cinnamon rolls for tomorrow morning."

"Cinn'min rolls?!" Lydia and Joshua exclaimed.

"_If_ Cassie has flour."

After breakfast, Lucas and Lydia headed up the hill, Lucas carrying his daughter piggyback. As they reached the front porch, the door opened, Cassie greeting them with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Uncle Lucas, Lydia."

Daniel squirmed to get out of Cassie's arms and ran to Lucas, wrapping his arms and legs around Lucas's right leg.

"Gan'Pa, Gan'Pa!"

"Morning, Cassie," Lucas chuckled as he followed his daughter-in-law inside, Daniel still holding onto his leg. "Mark awake yet?"

"I'm awake, Pa," Mark called through the open bedroom door.

"Up for a visitor?" Lucas bent down to let Lydia off his back. "Your sister's been kinda worried about you."

"Sure I am. Come on in, Lydia."

"Papa, me go? Me be gentle."

"Go ahead, Lydia, I'll be right there."

Lucas smiled as he watched his daughter run up to his son's bed and climb up beside Mark. He turned and bent down to pick up his grandson before turning to Cassie.

"How's he doing?" Lucas asked in a low tone.

"He still stirs a lot at night, but he hasn't woken from a nightmare since Uncle Johnny brought that telegram. Like we've said… it'll just take time."

"How about his injuries?"

"He's pushing himself too much. I understand that he wants to play with Daniel and cuddle with him, and I understand that he wants to do for himself, but I also know that he's in a lot of pain and I'm worried that he's going to open his stitches."

"Doc Burrage is supposed to be checking up on Cora today, I'll ask him to look at Mark."

"...I wondered why no one else had come up. You haven't said anything, have you?"

"I didn't know how much Mark wanted other people to know. Johnny saw Mark get in and Mark had talked about seeing Doc Burrage, they're the only ones from town I've told."

"People are going to start to wonder. He has to go back to town at some point."

"I know."

"You two can stop whispering about me," Mark called out from behind them.

Lucas and Cassie walked to the bedroom as Lucas responded to his son's comment.

"Just talking about who knows about what happened. ...What are you planning on telling people when you go back to church?"

"...I guess the truth. A robbery went wrong and I got shot. Speaking of church, what are my chances of going tomorrow?"

"I'll let Doc answer that one. He should be by this afternoon."

"How is Mrs. Severs doing?"

"She's like you, getting a little bored of being in bed, but other than that she's fine. She'll be more than happy when the baby gets here."

Without missing a beat, Daniel looked up at Lucas, then pointed at Cassie and declared, "Baby!"

"No," Lucas chuckled. "Mrs. Severs is having a baby."

"But Papa," Lydia began, then suddenly stopped. "Uh oh…"

"What do you mean, uh oh?"

Mark looked at his wife incredulously.

"She knew, too?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?" Lucas asked.

"Um, Pa," Mark said with a boyish grin. "Cassie's gonna have another baby."

Again, Daniel pointed at his mother and declared, "Baby!"

"Mark!" Lydia exclaimed. "Mama said not tell Papa!"

"You told your mother without me?"

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Milly figured it out before I did," Cassie tried to explain. "I only found out for sure last week and then I wanted to tell Mark before I told anyone else, and I just told him last night."

"...I guess I can let this one slide," Lucas teased as he pulled Cassie into a hug. "Congratulations! What are you going to name him?"

"Pa!"

"Well, I just figured since Ned and Helen had a girl…" Lucas jested. "I'm going to be happy whether you have a boy or girl; I'm just excited to be having another grandchild!"

"Mark, Mama gonna be mad at you," Lydia warned her brother, still worried about the secret that had been exposed.

"Don't worry," Mark chuckled. "It's not a secret any more. Ma just wanted me and Cassie to be able to tell him."

"That not fair!"

"When you have a baby of your own, you can be the one to tell me," Lucas promised his daughter.

"Lydia, how did you know Cassie was going to have a baby?"

"Cassie told Mama."

"I guess I forget that they're listening while we work on the chores," Cassie commented. "They're so quiet…"

Lucas and Mark looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Lydia and Daniel?" Mark asked.

"Quiet?" Lucas questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"You must just be used to it," Mark answered, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Lucas chuckled. "We better get going. Lydia…"

"Papa, me stay wif Mark, please?"

"I don't think…"

"Unless you have a problem with it Pa, I'm fine with it."

"Cassie, you think you can put up with my two children for a few hours?"

"Oh, I might be able to manage…"

"I'll be back when Doc comes by."

"Thanks, Pa. See ya later."

That afternoon, Lucas rode into the yard to see Doc Burrage stepping from his home.

"Lucas, I was just getting ready to go check on Mark."

"How's Cora?"

"Doing fine. Stubborn as always, but fine."

The two men headed up the hill and entered Mark and Cassie's home to hear laughter emanating from Mark's bedroom. Cassie looked up at the men and smiled.

"They all just woke up from a nap."

"From the sounds of things I'm sure it's safe to assume Mark's been taking it easy," Burrage commented.

"Oh, a model patient, Doc."

Their laughter was suddenly interrupted when they heard Mark cry out in pain.

The three ran to the bedroom where they found Mark holding a hand to his shoulder, pain written all over his face. Lucas and Cassie removed their children from the bed as Doc pulled Mark's hand aside. He opened up the man's shirt and saw blood seeping through the bandages.

"Mark, you opened your wound."

"I kinda figured that one out," he half-heartedly jested. Mark grimaced, sharply inhaling and stiffening his back as he fought against the pain.

"Cassie, take the children to the front room please."

Cassie nodded and did as the doctor asked, Lucas shutting the door behind her.

"Lucas, hold this bandage here."

Lucas came around and held the cloth in place as Doc sterilized a needle and thread.

"Just what were you doing?" Burrage asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was tickling them and just reached a little too far."

"Every time you strain one of your injuries it's going to make matters worse and will prolong the healing process."

"I didn't feel like I was pulling anything… until I felt it tear open."

"Which is why you need to rest."

"Doc, about church tomorrow…"

"One thing at a time," Burrage chuckled. "Let me stitch your shoulder up and then we'll take a look at your ribs and leg."

After getting the bleeding in Mark's shoulder to stop and cleaning the wound, Doc restitched and rebandaged the injury. He then unwrapped Mark's ribs and was pleased to see that the coloration had improved.

"I'd give these about two more weeks, Mark, then you can start putting pressure on them. You took quite a beating, though, so I want you to take it easy at first. Just around the house a little. If you were walking like normal, that would be one thing, but that crutch is going to put a lot of pressure on your ribcage. And I don't want you to try anything without me here the first time around."

"It's almost like you don't trust me," Mark said, feigning hurt.

"Not in the least." Doc smiled. "Let me change the bandage on your leg."

Mark pulled the blanket aside and let the doctor tend to his last injury. As Doc worked, Mark watched his Pa's face and could see the concern it held. When the doctor finished, he started collecting his gear and putting it back inside his medical bag.

"Mark, you take it easy. I really don't want to have to see you any sooner than necessary!"

"Alright, Doc."

Lucas walked the doctor back to the front room, closing Mark's door behind him.

"Is Mark alright?" Cassie worriedly asked.

"He's fine," Doc assured. "Just his usual, mischievous self."

"Doc, about that leg…" Lucas commented, looking back towards the door. "It didn't look right."

"As I said before, there is no need to worry about infection. The way the leg is healing… it is a bit peculiar. If Mark's alright with it, I would like to have Andrew take a look at it sometime, but I would also like to give Mark a little more time to adjust to everything that's happened before we worry him about that."

"You think there's cause for concern?" Cassie asked.

"I don't rightly know… he did do a lot of walking on it early on that he shouldn't have done. But I definitely don't see any reason why he would lose it, which is why I think we can wait on Andrew."

"Well thanks for coming out, Doc," Lucas offered as he shook the man's hand. "I appreciate it."

"Have a good day, Lucas, Cassie."

"Bye, Doc."

As the door closed behind Doc Burrage, Lucas turned to Cassie.

"I'm sorry for leaving Lydia up here, I should've-"

"Daniel still would've been in there and Mark still would've opened it, I'm sure. Besides, you should have seen him this morning... he really enjoyed spending time with the two of them."

"I'm glad. I better get Lydia home, Milly wanted her back about this time, anyway."

"Alright. See you later."

After Lucas left with Lydia, Cassie picked Daniel up and went to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed beside her husband and gave a hesitant smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark looked into Cassie's eyes and could tell that she was fighting the urge to scold him. "... I'm sorry, Cassie."

Cassie looked up towards the ceiling, biting her lip.

"Cassie?"

"Mark, you scared me half to death! What were you thinking?"

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"That you…!" Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before letting it out as she laughed. "I want you to tell me that it will never happen again, that you're going to sit here quietly until Doc says otherwise, and that I won't ever have any reason to worry about you. But I guess our lives would be pretty boring then, wouldn't they?"

"I am sorry, Cass."

Cassie bent down and gave Mark a kiss.

"I know you weren't trying to tear open your bullet wound and add to the pain you're in."

"...Are you sure _you're_ alright?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You're not usually this sane when you're pregnant."

"Mark Warren…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Mark and Cassie looked up to see Lucas and Lydia standing in the doorway. "But before you murder my son, Cassie, would you mind if we borrowed some flour? Milly told me to ask you for some this morning and I completely forgot."

"Middle cabinet, bottom shelf."

"Thanks."

Cassie and Mark waited for the front door to shut again before looking back at each other.

"Cass, I…"

"I'm not usually this forgiving, either."

Cassie bent down and gave Mark a long, passionate kiss.

Neither of them were paying attention to Daniel and suddenly felt a hand coming between their lips. They looked down and chuckled before Cassie picked Daniel up and put him on her lap.

"I think someone's a little jealous."

"Sorry partner," Mark told his son. "She's already spoken for."

**1MC1**

Monday morning, Lucas and Ben worked the fence line together. They sat down to take a break after finishing a rather large section and when Lucas looked over, he could see that something was on his friend's mind.

"Ben, something troubling you?"

"No… it's just… well, Cora and I were talking last night and… I wonder if I might ask a favor of you."

"You know you don't have to ask. I'll do anything I can to help you and Cora out."

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if I could leave Cora and Joshua with you for a few days while I take care of some business back home...?"

"It's not a lot to ask, we'll take good care of them for you. ...You thought any more about moving?"

"That's the business I've got to take care of," Ben answered with a smile. "I want to sell the place and pack it up. ...Then I was thinking… if I might trouble you for one more favor..."

"It's no trouble, Ben."

"Well this one might be. I'd pay your hands for the extra time, but we'd go right by the place after the cattle drive. I sold most of my cattle this year, so it's not a large herd, but between the cattle and moving our belongings…"

"Consider it done. I can't tell you how happy my wife is gonna be when I tell her…" Lucas chuckled.

"Well I have a feeling Cora has probably beat you to it."

"Which place are you gonna buy?"

"We kinda like the idea of having you and Milly as neighbors. If you don't mind me borrowing this horse for a few hours, I'm going to go into the land office today and see about getting them to hold the deed to the MacDonald place until I get back."

"When do you plan on heading home?"

"When would be best for you? I know with Mark down you still need help around here."

"I can manage for a few days, get my brother-in-law to help out if I need to. Whenever you need to leave is fine."

"I'll check the train schedules when I'm in town and then talk to Cora tonight."

"I'm looking forward to this, Ben."

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"A week. We were supposed to be here a week."

"That's what you thought."

Late that evening, Lucas knocked on the Severs' bedroom door and waited for Ben to answer it.

"Lucas?"

"We're going up the hill to visit with Mark and Cassie for a while. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you though."

"Have a good night."

Lucas walked back to the kitchen where Milly was just finishing packing a basket.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Papa, look!" Lydia called from the table as she held up a piece of paper. "Me draw picture for Cassie!"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that very much, sweetheart."

Lucas picked his daughter up and opened the door for his wife before following her out of their home. They arrived at Mark and Cassie's to find their daughter-in-law at the sink, doing the dishes.

Hearing a knock followed by the sound of the door opening, Cassie turned and smiled as she saw Milly, Lucas, and Lydia enter her home. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to hug Milly, then Lucas.

"What brings you all up here?"

"Just thought it was about time the whole family was together," Milly answered.

Lydia reached out and wrapped her arms around Cassie's neck, trying to get out of her father's arms and throwing her weight to Cassie. Cassie slightly stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance.

"You alright?" Lucas asked in concern.

"Just wasn't expecting that."

"Mark still awake?"

"He's reading to Daniel in our bedroom. ...And even if he wasn't, I don't think he'd mind getting woken for what I smell in that basket."

Cassie walked to the bedroom door and slightly opened it, peeking her head inside before opening it the rest of the way and letting the family inside.

Mark looked up from the book he was reading to his son to see his parents, wife, and sister all entering the room.

"We have some visitors," Cassie said.

"Well, what brings all of you up here?" Mark asked.

"We thought it might be a good time to get the whole family together," Milly said as she put the basket on the dresser and pulled out an apple pie.

As Milly cut the pie, Cassie came to Mark's side and helped prop him up with a few more pillows. When she turned around, Cassie saw Milly holding a plate with a piece of pie with a candle in it.

"Happy early birthday, Cassie," Mark said. As Cassie took the plate from her aunt, shock written all over her face, Lucas tapped his wife on the shoulder. Milly turned around to see Lucas handing her a bouquet of flowers. "You, too, Ma."

"...Mark, I… I don't understand," Cassie said.

"Lucas McCain, you tricked me!" Milly declared.

"Well you didn't want me making the pie, did you?"

"Mark?" Cassie asked again.

"With your birthdays being so close, I knew we wouldn't be able to really surprise both of you separately. Originally, Lou was going to help us plan a family get together in town, but… well I kinda went and messed that whole thing up. Pa got Ma to make a pie thinking it was just for celebrating your birthday a few days early. It's not much, but Pa and I did want to celebrate your and Ma's birthdays. You both mean the world to us and we wanted to make sure we took some time to celebrate together, as a family."

Cassie and Milly both gave their husbands a kiss before Lucas turned to finish serving up the pie. Lydia turned to Cassie and handed her a picture.

"This for you!"

"Why thank you, Lydia!" Cassie looked down to see several scribbles on the paper and smiled. "That was very sweet of you."

For the next little while the family visited and laughed, banter holding its typical place in the conversation. Eventually, things turned more sentimental as certain questions were posed.

"Uncle Lucas, after Aunt Milly came back, how long did it take for you to realize you wanted to ask her to marry you?"

"...About as long as it took her to leave Doc's office that night and then come back for the gloves she had forgotten."

"What about you, Ma?" Mark asked. "How long did it take you to realize you wanted to marry Pa?"

Milly looked to Lucas and smiled, a small gleam in her eye.

"I was hoping he would propose when I got on the stage to leave the first time… but he was right not to. We both needed time. After I came back… it was just a matter of waiting for the appropriate time."

"Alright, your turn," Lucas said. "When was the moment you two realized you had met the one? Mark, I don't ever recall you ever giving me a straight up answer about that."

"...You remember when Ned and I got ourselves caught up in that counterfeiting situation and got ourselves nearly killed?"

"I do."

"That's when I knew. Gun to my head and all I could think about was Cassie and wishing I could tell her that I loved her. ...Course when the time came to say it I chickened out, but she had just finished yelling at me and I wasn't too sure how'd she react."

"Just finished yelling at you?" Cassie asked. "I don't remember yelling at you."

"You don't remember?" Mark laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't bring the clinic down on top of us. You were upset because I didn't tell you what happened… understandably."

"Oh, that…" Cassie chuckled.

"What about you, Cassie?" Milly inquired.

"You were there Aunt Milly, don't you remember?"

"...I'm not sure I do."

"It was after Grandma died. I asked you if you ever had a friend that had become more than…" Cassie slowed and looked towards Lucas. "...A friend. You were talking about Uncle Lucas, weren't you?"

Milly thought back and finally remembered the conversation.

"I was."

"Anyway, after spending so much time with Mark and then suddenly not seeing him at all, I realized Mark was more than a friend. I realized he was something special to me, something that no one else had been to me before. I knew then that I truly, deeply cared for Mark. I don't think it was until we almost lost him that winter, though, that I knew I really loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Mark slowly leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said as he stood.

"Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at his wife and held a finger up before disappearing out of the bedroom. They heard the front door open and close before Milly turned to Mark.

"What's he up to?"

"You'll see."

Lucas returned a few moments later with two packages in hand. He carefully studied both of them before handing one to Cassie and the other to Milly.

"You didn't mark them, did you?" Mark chuckled as he looked at his Pa.

"I was in a hurry," Lucas replied with a shrug. "Just open them, we'll tell you if it's wrong."

Cassie and Milly opened the packages, both finding a new silver plated brush and jeweled hair combs.

"They're wrong," Mark chuckled before the women laughed and swapped packages. "I picked out the blue ones to match your eyes, Cassie. And Pa said the red ones would watch your Sunday dress, Ma. These are from the two of us to the two of you."

"Oh, Mark, they're beautiful," Cassie said before giving her husband a kiss. "Thank you, thank both of you."

"You two shouldn't have…" Milly quietly voiced.

"Milly, I think you need to learn a few things about manners from your niece," Lucas teased.

"Thank you, and they are beautiful, but they must have been expens…"

Lucas put a finger to his wife's lips before giving her a kiss.

"We are allowed to spoil our wives every once in a while. After all, I did trick you into making your own birthday pie."

"Thank you both," Milly smiled. "They're absolutely lovely." Looking down and seeing Daniel and Lydia both asleep on the bed, Milly turned back to Lucas. "I think it's about time we call it a night."

"I suppose it is."

Lucas helped Milly and Cassie pick up the dishes before walking to the bed and picking up his sleeping daughter, laying her against his shoulder.

"We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ma, Pa."

"Goodnight, Mark."

Cassie saw Lucas and Milly out before sticking her head back inside their bedroom door.

"I'm going to finish the dishes, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Alright."

As Cassie stepped away from the door, Mark looked out the window, his mind going to a place he didn't want it to.

He felt the pain and heard the shot; he looked across the room and fired as another bullet whizzed passed him. He watched his bullets hit the woman before she dropped to the ground. Mark heard his own voice echoing as he begged the man not to do it. He remembered taking aim and firing; blood quickly destroying the man's expensive suit. Over and over again the scene played in Mark's head until finally his wife's touch cut through his thoughts.

"Mark," she firmly called, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mark looked up, shaking his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just lost in thought. I thought you were going to do the dishes?"

"I did. Mark, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

Cassie picked Daniel up and put him in the cradle. Mark watched as his wife let her hair down, brushed it out, and braided it. Cassie then turned down the lamps and crawled into bed beside Mark, who kissed her on the side of her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"Everything you do. I know this hasn't been easy on you."

"I love you, Mark. I'm happy to do what I do."

Mark reached out and put his left hand on his wife's stomach.

"If it's a girl, do you still want to go with the name we had picked out before?"

"I really would, ...unless you're opposed to it."

"No, I liked that name. What if Pa's right and it's a boy?"

"I don't know… you kinda have a history of Biblical names in your family, don't you?"

"I think almost everyone does, Cass," Mark chuckled.

"Adam?"

"No, I never liked that name. What about Josiah? We could name him after your grandfather on Catherine's side."

"I love my grandfather dearly, but I'm not exactly partial to the name. There was a Josiah I knew once… I'll just say he ruined the name for me."

"Alright… what about Andrew?"

"I like the name, but North Fork already has an Andrew."

"How about Jas… never mind."

"Abraham?"

"Too common."

"...Manahath?" Cassie teased.

"What?" Mark laughed. "Where did you get a name like that?"

"I was reading genealogies this morning. It's alright, we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Is that your polite way of saying you want to get to sleep?"

"If you don't mind."

"I love you, Cassie."

"Love you."

Cassie turned onto her side and Mark used his left hand to gently rub his wife's back. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but he continued rubbing anyway, staring across the room at the wall.

A while later, Mark heard Daniel stirring in his cradle. He looked over to see his son starting to raise up on his hands and knees, then starting to stand.

"Daniel, get down," Mark firmly whispered.

Yet Daniel continued to stand up and start putting a leg over the side of the cradle.

"Daniel!"

Mark looked around for his crutch, but of course, his Pa had put it across the room so he wouldn't be tempted to try anything.

Cassie woke as she felt the weight in the bed shifting and turned over to see Mark sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"Daniel's-"

Before Mark could finish, Cassie's eyes adjusted and she saw what was happening. Cassie jumped out of bed and ran to the cradle, catching Daniel before he fell.

"Daniel, no!"

Cassie held her son close and rocked him back and forth as he started crying. She carried him back to the bed and sat down, her back to Mark. Suddenly hearing a groan behind her, Cassie turned to see Mark trying to get back underneath the covers.

"Mark, let me help-"

"No," Mark snapped, then he settled. "I'm fine, just worry about Daniel."

"He's just startled." Cassie moved Daniel to one arm and then used her free hand to help Mark get back into bed. "Why didn't you wake me? You could've fallen or torn something." Cassie's tone held more confusion and worry than anything else.

"Cassie, I'm his father, I-"

"And right now, you're hurt. You can ask for help."

"It wasn't that," Mark assured. "I saw him getting up and I panicked. ...I'll admit there have been some times this week that it's been hard not being able to do for myself… but tonight I was just reacting and not really thinking. It would've made a whole lot more sense to wake you if I would've been."

Cassie looked down at Daniel, who had stopped crying.

"...I don't know if I want to put him back in the cradle…"

"Well I think tonight probably scared him out of trying anything like that again, but if it makes you feel better, he can sleep with us for tonight. I'll talk to Pa this week and see if he'd be willing to build us a crib… I guess we're kinda lucky this is just now happening. McCains don't usually stay in the cradle this long."

Cassie got underneath the covers with Daniel in her arms.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Me d'ink?"

"What?"

"D'ink?"

"Cassie, do you have any idea… wait, you want a drink? You're thirsty? _That's_ why you got up?"

"P'ease?"

"Oh boy…"

Cassie got up and started walking to the door, laughing.

"This isn't funny," Mark called after her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"After hearing all those stories your Pa told about you tonight, it most definitely is!"

**2MC2**

Wednesday morning, Cassie found herself in direct opposition to her husband.

"No, Mark."

"I'm not arguing with you about this."

"Good, we're agreed then."

"Cassie, you know exactly what I meant."

"I'm not going to."

"I'll have my Pa carry you out of here if I have to."

Cassie's firm frown slowly broke before she burst into laughter. Mark smirked, knowing he had just won.

"...Mark, I really don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."

"You haven't left the house since I got back home, you deserve to get out. It'll just be a few hours, I'll be fine and I promise I'll behave. Ma's agreed to watch Daniel and I know you've got to be dying to tell Catherine the news. I don't want you stuck around here until I'm functioning again, especially since your trips to town will get less frequent as you get farther along. Please, Cassie, I really want you to go. Besides, I'm sure Ma would appreciate a woman going to town with Pa so he doesn't forget anything like the flour again."

"She could go and I could check in on Cora."

"You know she needs a lot more supervision than that. I know you want to."

"...Are you sure, Mark?"

"Why would I spend ten minutes debating this with you if I wasn't sure?" Mark incredulously laughed. "I'm sure and you're going."

"But what if…"

"Cassie, sweetheart," Mark pulled her to sit down on the bed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"...Well a storm could roll in and lightning could strike the house. You could fall trying to get out of bed and hit your head and get knocked unconscious-"

"I didn't mean for you to actually come up with an answer," Mark interrupted in surprise. "That isn't going to happen. You go and enjoy a few hours in town and I will be sitting here waiting for you when you get back."

There was a knock at the front door before Mark and Cassie heard Lucas enter the home.

"Cassie, are you ready?"

"She'll be right there, Pa!"

"I love you." Cassie bent down and gave Mark a kiss before standing. "And you promised you would behave. I'm holding you to that."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"That's why I said it. Bye."

"Love you."

Cassie picked Daniel up and walked out to the front room where Lucas was waiting.

"Ready?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I think he'll be fine. Don't worry, Milly said she'd check on him every hour."

After dropping Daniel off with Milly, Lucas, Ben, and Cassie headed towards town. On the way there, they all laughed as Cassie recounted Monday night's mishap.

"Mark has always said he prayed our children wouldn't be as much trouble as he was. I think I'm starting to understand why."

"Just be thankful he didn't hurt himself," Ben said. "When Joshua was that age he had to get stitches after falling out of the cradle."

"Oh, I am. Uncle Lucas, did Mark talk to you yesterday about a crib?"

"No, but the whole issue brings up a good point. Lydia's been climbing out of her crib for months… I don't know why she's still in there. I think it's about time we put her in a bed. You and Mark are welcome to the crib."

"Are you sure?"

"No reason we need to keep it."

"Thank you."

"Lucas, you ever think you would be raising children the same age as your grandchildren?" Ben chuckled.

"No," Lucas joined his friend's laughter. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

After dropping Ben off at the train station, Lucas and Cassie ran errands around town. After they were done, Lucas said he was going to go visit with Micah.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your brother's?"

"No, that's fine, I could use the walk."

"Alright. I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Thank you."

Cassie made her way to Ned and Helen's where she found her mother and sister-in-law outside hanging laundry.

"Good morning, Cassie," Catherine greeted as she gave her daughter a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Morning, Ma. Hi, Helen."

"Morning, Cassie. What brings you out this way?"

"Lucas and I were in town running errands and I wanted to drop by."

"Daniel's not with you?" Catherine asked.

"No, Aunt Milly is watching him this morning."

"Well, look who decided to pay us a visit," Ned called as he came out of the house. "Cassie, I was starting to think you forgot we existed. Where's everybody been the last few weeks?"

Cassie looked at the three in surprise.

"No one has told you?" Cassie turned to her brother. "Johnny didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"...Mark was shot in Chicago."

"Shot?!" Helen and Catherine exclaimed.

"What do you mean, shot? Why didn't someone say something?!"

"...I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Is he going to be alright?" Catherine asked.

"Doc isn't sure how long recovery will take, but he should be alright. There was some money he inherited that someone wanted to get their hands on… things went horribly wrong."

"If I would've known…" Ned began, but his sister interrupted him.

"It's alright, you didn't. Uncle Lucas has a lot on his mind and I'm sure Uncle Johnny didn't want to say anything he wasn't supposed to."

"But we're family!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it."

"Didn't mean any harm…" Ned scoffed.

"Well if you ever visited us you might know what's going on," Cassie jested.

"I do have responsibilities around here you know," he light-heartedly replied. "We'll try to drop by sometime in the next few days."

"I'm sure Mark would appreciate that."

"Speaking of responsibilities, I have to get to the office. I will see you ladies later."

Ned gave his wife a kiss as Catherine and Cassie said goodbye. After Ned left, Helen started towards the house.

"I think I'll get us all something to drink."

She stopped on the porch and checked on Amelia, who was asleep in her cradle, before disappearing inside.

Cassie took a few steps closer to her mother as a broad smile swept across her face.

"What is it?"

Cassie took her mother's hand and put it on her stomach.

"You have another grandchild on the way."

"Oh, Cassie!" Catherine pulled her daughter into an embrace before holding her at arm's length and looking her over. "Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded.

"I'm due in January."

Catherine again pulled her daughter into a hug.

"If you wouldn't mind not saying anything to Ned and Helen, I want to tell them when they come out to the ranch."

"Of course not, my lips are sealed." Catherine took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you thinking a boy, or a girl?"

"I'm thinking it doesn't really matter what I think."

"I know you have an opinion."

"Really, I don't. Mark and I will be happy either way."

"You do want a girl though, don't you?"

"Yes, but I won't be disappointed if it's a boy."

"Have you and Mark talked about names at all? I know it's early, but…"

"We have," Cassie gave her mother a mischievous smile. "And like last time, we're not telling anyone."

While Cassie was telling her mother of her pregnancy, Ned was making his way to the marshal's office. He walked inside the building to see Lucas, Micah, and Johnny all sitting around, drinking coffee.

"I need to talk to the two of you," Ned angrily said as the door shut behind him.

"...Which two?" Johnny asked.

"Let's see, which two of you didn't tell me that my brother-in-law, who also happens to be my best friend, was shot? Which two of you didn't tell me that my nephew's father could've died? Which two of you didn't tell me that I had a sister I should've been checking up on?!"

"Ned…"

"Don't "Ned," me, Johnny. Like it or not, I _am_ a part of this family and you're stuck with me. Like it or not, my little sister _is_ married to Mark, so when something happens to the man, I want to know about it! If we lived in a different country or territory, I would understand. I'd even give you some slack if we lived in a different town. But you have seen me every single day since… since whenever Mark got home, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me that he had been injured!"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"...Ned, sit down and let me explain."

"I-"

"Sit down."

Begrudgingly, Ned took a seat at his desk.

"Look, this is really my fault. We weren't trying to keep it from you. From most of the townsfolk, for now, yes, but not you. The last two Sundays Milly and I have been quick to get home after church because we have the Severs and Mark and Cassie at the ranch. I didn't stick around in town long last week because Ben was anxious to get back to Cora."

"That I can understand." Ned turned to Johnny. "What I don't understand-"

"I asked Johnny not to say anything to anyone. I didn't think about you, I was just thinking about people as a whole."

"But why? He was shot, the town-"

"There's more to it than that, Ned," Lucas firmly interrupted. "Mark had to kill two people in self defense. I didn't want people going out there and asking a bunch of questions about what had happened and making Mark relive all that. You know what it's like."

There was a long silence before Ned finally replied.

"...How… how's Mark handling it?"

"About as well as can be expected. It tore him up."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's alright, Ned," Johnny assured. "You care about them as much as we do and are just trying to look out for your sister."

"Does Cassie know?"

"Mark told her," Lucas answered with a nod.

"I told her we'd go out to the ranch this week, but if you don't think it's a good idea…"

"No, I'm sure Mark would appreciate the visit."

"...So what exactly happened?"

Lucas told Ned about what had gone down in Chicago. The men discussed it some before Lucas changed the subject. Eventually, the rancher said he needed to get going.

"Micah, Ned, I'll see you in church on Sunday. Johnny…"

"Six o'clock Saturday morning, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

Lucas left the office and picked up Cassie before heading back home. When they arrived back at the ranch, Cassie got Daniel from Milly before Lucas drove her up the hill and helped her unload the packages.

"Need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Lucas bent down and tapped his grandson on the nose.

"You be good for your Ma."

Daniel took a step forward and gave Lucas a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning, Cassie."

"Bye."

After seeing Lucas out, Cassie walked to the bedroom door and opened it to see Mark asleep. Her faint smile was replaced by a frown when she saw the tension in her husband's face. Quietly closing the door, Cassie turned around and started fixing supper.

When Cassie returned to the bedroom to wake Mark that evening, she found that he was already awake; but concern shadowed her face when she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Cassie quickly crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her husband, taking his hand in hers. "Mark?"

"...I killed them," he hoarsely whispered, eyes fixed on the ground.

"You were defending yourself," Cassie firmly said as she put her other hand to Mark's cheek. "Mark, look at me. Look at me!"

"I… I just shot. I… I didn't even think." Mark continued to stare at the floor. "It… It wasn't more than thirty seconds… and we were all lying there. Bleeding. They were dying."

"Because they tried to kill you, Mark. You have to understand that!"

"I could've just given them the money. We didn't need it."

"They were committing a crime, Mark. You couldn't have just turn a blind eye."

"He was a doctor… he at least saved people's lives instead of taking them…"

"Mark, he tried to kill you!"

"But he didn't kill me, Cassie! I'm still alive! Why?! I can't-"

Mark was interrupted by a small voice across the room.

"...Papa?"

Mark and Cassie looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway, Mark's hat on his head.

"...That's why, Mark." Cassie put his hand to her stomach. "This is why. I know it hurts. I know it's hard. But you can't give up; we need you."

"Come here, Daniel," Mark called, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Daniel toddled over to the bed where Cassie picked him up and put him on Mark's lap. Mark readjusted the hat so it didn't cover his son's eyes as he gave a slight chuckle.

"You know, I think it looks better on him."

Cassie looked at her husband, concern in her eyes.

"Mark…"

"I'm alright, Cassie." Mark lifted his wife's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'm alright."

**3MC3**

The following morning, Cassie was milking the cow when Lucas entered the barn.

"Morning Cassie."

"Good morning."

"How's Mark?"

When Cassie hesitated in answering, Lucas put the shovel down and walked towards her.

"Cassie?"

"...Last night was a little rough. He seems to be doing better this morning, but he… I think he needs to talk to someone who understands more than I can." Cassie picked up the milk pail as she stood. "... I checked on him before dinner last night and… he was so lost and… devastated. I tried talking to him, but Daniel was actually the one who seemed to break through to him. He seemed better, but… it was a pretty restless night for both of us."

"I'll stop in before I go out to the range. ...Andrew's coming today, isn't he?"

"Yes, but Doc Burrage assured me that Andrew wouldn't say anything worrying in front of Mark."

"Good."

"I need to head in and start breakfast."

"Alright. I'll be in as soon as I'm done here."

Lucas started on the chores, working through what he was going to say to his son. So many thoughts ran through his head; there were so many things he wanted to say. But, more than anything, Lucas knew he needed to be prepared to listen.

After finishing in the barn, Lucas headed to Mark and Cassie's home. As soon as he walked inside, Daniel started calling for him from the high chair.

"Gan'Pa, Gan'Pa!"

Cassie smiled and watched as Lucas walked up to his grandson, tickled him, and talked to him for a few moments before turning to her.

"Can I go in?"

She nodded before Lucas walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it. He waited for his son to answer before entering.

"Morning son," Lucas called as he closed the door behind him.

"Morning, Pa. What are you doing here? I thought you… Cassie asked you to talk to me, didn't she?"

"Not in so many words," Lucas replied as he dropped his hat onto the dresser and went to sit down at the foot of the bed. "She's just worried about you."

"I know." Mark stared out the window for a few moments before shaking his head and looking up at Lucas. "Pa, I just can't get it out of my head. When other people are around, I'm pretty much fine. But when I'm alone, or when Cassie drops a pan in the kitchen, or when I try to go to sleep… my mind goes places I don't want it to go, I can't get my mind on anything else. It just plays over and over again in my head… It's like a current sucking me in and I… I can't do anything to resist it. I feel so helpless."

"I understand, Son. It's… it's a hard place to be. The first thing you have to realize, though, if you want to get through this, is that it's not your fault."

"I… I know. I… I want to blame myself. I want to think that there could've been something I should've done differently. That… I don't know…"

"That if you were to blame, then there might be something you could do to make yourself feel better about it?"

"...I suppose that's it."

"Again, I understand. But you weren't to blame and, Son, this… this is just going to take time."

"I just… when it just goes 'round and 'round in my head…"

"...Where's your pocket watch?"

"My pocket watch? I gave it to Rachael before she left, why?"

"I was going to have you try something an old war buddy of mine used to do when he had flashbacks, but your hand will work just as well. I know they're hard to deal with, Son, but you have to fight back or the memory is just going to consume you. When you start going down that path, the first thing I want you to do is look down at your hand."

"My hand?" Mark asked, a little unbelieving.

"Trust me." Lucas held out his hand as he went on, "Look down at your hand. Focus on it. Close it into a fist, and then release it. Close it again, then release it. Just keep opening and closing it, focusing on the motion. Then I want you to think about where you're at. Right now, you're in bed, beneath you is the floor, touching the walls, reaching up to the roof. This is your home, this is somewhere safe. Once you have that established I want you to think about the ranch. The way the land rolls; the cattle grazing. Then I want you to find your favorite memory of this place and latch onto it; keep thinking it over. Every detail, no matter how small. Let yourself stay there until you're relaxed enough to move on."

"...You really think something like that is going to help?"

"It's what I did for years after the war. But I know, Mark, sometimes it gets to be too much to handle. Don't be afraid to talk to Cassie or have her get me. If I've said it once, I've said it a hundred times. Any times my son needs my help, I'll be there."

"...Thanks, Pa."

"Don't thank me, thank your wife. Like you started to say, I was planning on going straight to the range this morning."

"I will."

Lucas slapped Mark's good leg and started to stand.

"I'd much rather sit here and talk all day, but I've got cattle to move and fence to check. I'll stop by after dinner this evening."

"Alright. See ya later."

"Bye, Son."

Lucas left his son's bedroom and entered the front room where Cassie anxiously looked up from the table.

"He's going to be alright."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas."

"If you two need anything, I'll be out towards the west pasture today."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

Cassie and Lucas said goodbye before Cassie brought Mark's breakfast in to him. As she set the tray down on his lap, Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for getting Pa in here this morning."

Mark took his hand and pulled Cassie close, giving her a long, loving kiss on the lips.

"...And that?"

"Because I am completely in love with a wonderful, beautiful woman."

Cassie worked around the house that morning until she heard a buggy pull into the yard just before noon. She stepped outside and smiled as she saw her brother helping Helen down.

"Good morning, strangers," she teasingly called.

"Morning, Sis."

"Morning, Cassie."

"Where's my niece?"

"Ma is watching her," Ned answered as they followed Cassie into the home. "She's been fussy all morning and I don't think Mark would appreciate having a screaming baby in the house." Ned reached down and picked up his nephew, ruffling Daniel's hair. "Mark awake?"

"Was last time I checked on him, let me see."

Cassie cracked the bedroom door open and stuck her head inside.

"Up for some visitors?"

"Long as it's not your brother," Mark quipped.

"Sorry," Ned said as Cassie let everyone into the room. "You're stuck with me. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Oh stop whining, it can't be that bad."

"Ned!" Helen chided, but Ned and Mark broke into laughter.

"How are things in town?"

"Same old, same old. No bank robberies or shootouts, so I'm happy."

"How are you adjusting to not getting any sleep?" Mark asked Helen.

"It's been a change, that's for sure. Last night it seemed like she was up every other hour. How long was it before Daniel started sleeping through the night?"

"Daniel was a good sleeper," Cassie replied. "He was sleeping through the night by probably five months… but from what I've heard other mothers say, that's practically a miracle."

"That, or we just slept through it," Mark chuckled.

"Oh, Mark… I only said something to Ma when I was in town Wednesday."

Helen and Ned were confused by Cassie's comment, but Mark understood what his wife was saying and turned to his in-laws.

"We uh…" Mark chuckled. "Cassie found out some pretty interesting news about Daniel a few weeks ago when she went to Docs."

"Is everything alright?" Ned asked as he looked down at his nephew.

"You want to tell them?" Mark asked Cassie.

"...I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Helen and Ned looked to each other then back to Mark, confusion and concern on their faces.

"...Well as it turns out, Daniel isn't the youngest McCain anymore."

"You're pregnant?!" Helen asked Cassie.

Cassie nodded and smiled.

Helen gave Cassie a hug while Ned shook Mark's left hand.

"So, Sis, when are you due?"

"January."

"Are you worried about the snow and being so far from town?" Helen asked.

"No, Aunt Milly has helped with plenty of births. She was all the help Ma had when she gave birth to Ned and Anna, I'm not worried about it. And with the Severs moving just a ranch over, I'm sure Cora would help if we needed it."

"But what if something went wrong?"

"Helen, don't worry her," Ned laughed.

"Sorry… I honestly don't know how you do it, living all the way out here."

"You get used to it."

"If you would rather be closer to Doc towards the end, you know there's plenty of room at the house."

"Thank you, but I think we'll be fine. Are you two hungry? We'd be happy to have you join us for lunch."

Helen looked to Ned, who thought for a few moments.

"I don't know… what are you making?" He teased.

"Ned Osborne, you are impossible!" Helen declared. "I'll give you a hand, Cassie."

While the women fixed the meal, Ned and Mark talked in the bedroom. The couples visited for a while longer after lunch was finished before Ned said they needed to get going.

"Thanks for dropping by," Mark replied. "We don't see enough of you two."

"We'll try to get out a little more often. Between your slave driver of an uncle and the Marshals Service I tend to forget about everything except work."

"We understand," Mark chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Cassie saw Ned and Helen out just as Andrew rode into the yard. She finished saying goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law before greeting the doctor.

"Good afternoon."

"Afternoon Cassie. How's our patient today?"

"Same as always, in a lot of pain but not complaining. Andrew, thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure. But in light of the circumstances I do hope that everything turns out to be alright and that I just wasted a trip out here. Has he tried walking on it at all?"

"Not since your father came that first day he was home, and even then he was using a crutch, not putting any pressure on his leg."

"Good."

"I'll take you in."

Cassie showed the doctor inside and to the bedroom.

"Mark, good to see you," the doctor greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering I'm not dead I can't really complain."

The doctor softly chuckled before turning to Cassie.

"Would you mind taking Daniel out to the front room?"

"Of course."

Andrew waited until the door closed behind Cassie to turn back to Mark.

"That's the kind of answer you give a worried wife. Now, how about you tell your doctor how you feel?"

Mark nodded in understanding and let out a heavy sigh.

"I feel like I got shot," Mark half-heartedly jested. "My shoulder is mostly just sore and the wound itches. My leg is what's really bothering me. I started getting out of bed the other night-" Mark saw the doctor's expression and explained. "Daniel was trying to get out of the cradle and almost fell. Cassie woke before I actually got anywhere, but just moving that little bit was extremely painful."

"Let's take a look."

The doctor removed the bandages from Mark's leg and carefully inspected the wound.

"I'm going to start touching around it. I want you to let me know if the pain gets to be too much."

Mark nodded and braced himself as Andrew began. The doctor looked back and forth between the injury and Mark's face, realizing the tremendous amount of pain the slightest pressure caused.

"Alright, that's all the torture I'm going to put you through today."

"What do you think?"

"...When the time is right, I'll have you do some exercises to help strengthen the leg before we start trying to have you put your weight on it."

Andrew briefly looked at Mark's ribs and shoulder before he continued.

"You need about another week, maybe a little less, before you start trying anything with the crutch again. And like I'm sure my father has warned you, don't try anything without us here."

"I won't; no one will let me." Mark smirked as he gestured to the crutch on the opposite side of the room.

"Good. I have a few other house calls to make, so I best be on my way."

"Thanks, Doc."

"You know how I feel about that," Andrew replied, pointing his finger at Mark with a smile.

"Force of habit. See you later, Andrew."

"Bye, Mark."

Andrew walked to the front room and quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but Andrew motioned for her to follow him out to the porch.

"Is something wrong?" Cassie asked as they stepped outside.

"The injury to Mark's leg is much more severe than my father thought. ...It's going to be a long, painful recovery. I know my father said you and Lucas were concerned about Mark getting discouraged and perhaps giving up, but you need to find a way to prepare him. It could be months before he walks again."

Cassie nodded in understanding.

"Thank you again for coming."

"Wish I would've had better news, but you are most welcome. Have a good day."

"You too."

That evening, Cassie was working on the dishes when Lucas knocked on the door and entered the house.

"Evening, Cassie."

"Uncle Lucas…"

Lucas stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"...Andrew came by today."

"...Not the news we were wanting?"

Cassie shook her head.

"He said it could be months before he walks again. ...He said it was going to be very long and very painful, and I…" As tears started falling from her eyes, Cassie let Lucas pull her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright."

"I don't know if it will. Mark… I've seen it in his eyes ever since he got home. He hates that he can't do anything. He wants to be working. He gets frustrated every time I tell the Daniel and Lydia to be gentle with him. Not with me, but with himself. And he doesn't complain, but I know he hates watching me do everything for him. I'm scared that between that and… and what happened…"

"He's not going to give up. ...I think we can wait to tell him the full extent of everything until he's accepted what happened a little more, but he won't give up. He knows he has a family to take care of and be there for, and for that reason, he won't give up."

They both looked up when they heard Mark call from the bedroom.

"Hey, Cassie?"

"J… just a minute!"

Cassie wiped away the tears from her cheeks and took a moment to compose herself before going to the bedroom.

"Yes?" She asked, only opening the door enough to look inside.

"Pa, I want to talk to you, too," Mark called.

Lucas and Cassie looked at each other for a moment before Cassie opened the door all the way and the two entered the room.

"First of all, you two really need to work on your whispering if you plan on keeping secrets from me."

Tears started welling in Cassie's eyes as she gripped the bedpost.

"Cass, come here," Mark gently said.

Cassie walked to her husband's side and Mark took her hand.

"It's alright. I'm going to be fine. I already knew."

"You what?" Lucas asked, stepping closer.

"The doctor in Chicago told me how bad the injury was. Said I'd be on the crutch for at least two long, painful months and would probably have a slight limp the rest of my life."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas pressed.

"I didn't really think about it."

"Mark…" Cassie began, "I'm sorry, I… I just was worried and…"

"I know… and after last night and this morning I can understand. But this is something you should've told me. ...And had I not known, overhearing you two talking about it in the kitchen wouldn't have exactly been the best way to find out."

"I'm sorry, Son," Lucas apologized.

"Guess I should've thought about saying something, especially since I'm not gonna be any help around here for a while."

"Don't worry about that. Ben's offered to help out while he and Cora are here, and that will get us through the end of August."

All three of them turned when they heard Daniel's voice and saw his toddling up to Lucas, Mark's hat on his head.

"Gan'Pa, 'ook!"

Everyone chuckled as Lucas picked his grandson up and readjusted the hat.

"Cassie, how does he keep getting ahold of that?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I checked underneath the hook last night and couldn't figure out how he reached up there."

"I remember when you were about his age, doing the same thing," Lucas laughed. "Your Ma couldn't get enough of it."

Lucas visited with his son and daughter-in-law for quite a while before saying goodnight.

As he and Milly were getting ready for bed that evening, Lucas told her about Mark's leg and what had occurred up the hill.

"How long do you really think you could've kept it a secret?" Milly asked, finishing her braid. "Had Mark not known, he would've started pressing Doc for answers about when his leg would heal."

"I don't know… I'm just glad we don't have to keep it a secret."

Lucas and Milly got underneath the covers, Lucas putting an arm around his wife and pulling her close.

"Speaking of secrets," Milly casually commented, "Our conversation with Mark and Cassie Monday night reminded me of one."

"Of a secret?" Lucas looked down at his wife.

"Mhmm…" Milly nodded. "A secret kept from you, actually."

"From me?"

"You remember how I came back that night to get my gloves?"

"What about it?"

"Well you told Mark and Cassie I had forgotten them." Milly looked up and gave Lucas a kiss. "They were in my hands the entire time we were getting ready to leave."

**4MC4**

Several nights later, Mark woke to the sound of muffled cries. He turned to wake Cassie, only to realize his wife was the one crying.

"Cass? Cassie, what's wrong?"

Mark gently put his left hand on her shoulder. He could tell she was trying to stop her tears, but struggling to get them under control.

"Cassie, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I… I'm sorry. ...I didn't mean to wake you; I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine, talk to me." Mark gently pulled on her shoulder so Cassie would face him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just emotional, I'll be fine in the…"

"Emotional or not, something's wrong. What is it?"

There was a long silence as Mark looked at his wife in the darkness.

"Cassie, please?"

"I'm tired, Mark. I'm tired and emotional and… and worried and-"

"Worried? What are you worried about?"

"You were shot!" Cassie cried.

Mark put his hand to Cassie's face and softly ran his thumb across her cheek, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Shh… it's alright. I'm going to be fine. By the time you have this baby, this will all just be a bad memory. Nothing's going to happen to me, to any of us. It's all going to be alright."

Cassie started crying harder and Mark pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her.

"What else, Cassie?"

"Mark, I just… I don't know," she sobbed.

Mark gently ran his hand up and down her arm, resting his head on hers.

"You know, I remember the night of your graduation ceremony. Truth be told my eyes just about popped out of my head when I saw you, pretty as ever. That was also the night your brother told me that if I ever hurt you, then I would have to deal with him."

"He… he did?" Cassie asked through her tears.

"Sure did. Course I said there wouldn't be any of me left for him to deal with if I did hurt you, but…"

A smile played on Mark's face as he heard his wife's beautiful laugh.

"I also remember the summer we got engaged, when I took you out to the lake for your birthday… and you sent us both into the water."

"You were the one that picked me up!"

"Would it make you feel better if we hung pink curtains in the windows?"

"I think the ones we have now will do," Cassie replied, smiling, tears still falling.

"...Cassie, is there anything I can do?"

"Just be alright… I just need you to be alright."

**5MC5**

Later that week, Lucas was in town waiting for the train to arrive when Doc Burrage walked up beside him.

"Lucas, I was just getting ready to head out to your place. Picking up Ben?"

"If that train ever gets here," the rancher laughed. "It's ten minutes late already."

"...Lucas, I want to try getting Mark up out of bed today."

"What's your hesitation?"

"Now I know your son doesn't like keeping things from his wife, but I think it would be better if she wasn't in the house when we tried it for the first time. It'll probably take us a few times and it won't be easy on him; I don't want her to worry. Do you think maybe you and Milly could come up with a reason for Cassie to go down to your place while I'm there?"

"Sure, Doc."

Two minutes later the train pulled into the station and Ben soon stepped onto the platform.

"Ben, good to see you," Lucas greeted as he shook his friend's hand. "How was the trip?"

"Fine, f- Doc, why are you here? Is Cora alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Doc assured. "I was headed out to the ranch and stopped when I saw Lucas. Figured you'd want to be there when I examined your wife."

"Well let me get my horse from the stock car and I'll be ready to go."

After tying his horse to Lucas's buckboard and loading a few trunks into the back, Ben got up into the seat and the men followed Doc's buggy to the ranch.

"It looks like Cora had you bring the whole house with you," Lucas chuckled. "What's in the trunks?"

"What else? Books."

"She always was an avid reader… her and Mr. Bullock should start a library."

"Who?"

"Oh, you haven't met the Bullocks yet, I forgot. I'll have to introduce you next time we go into town."

"Hey, how's Mark doing?"

"Itching to get out of bed, which is hopefully what will happen today."

"He was never one to sit still for very long," Ben laughed.

Once they arrived at the ranch, Ben went inside with Doc while Lucas took care of the horses. After he was done, he stepped inside the house to see Lydia and Joshua playing.

"Lucas, I was wondering where you were," Milly said as she came in from the kitchen.

Lucas pulled his wife into an embrace before giving her a kiss.

"How have things been around here?"

"Besides a brief civil war, things have been fine."

"Civil war?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows.

One arm still around Lucas's waist, Milly turned towards the children.

"They had a little trouble with sharing this afternoon, but I think they finally figured it out."

"Milly, Doc wants Cassie out of the house when he examines Mark this afternoon… is there something you need help with?"

"...I'm out of rosemary, you could ask her to bring some down and I could keep her preoccupied while I make supper. ...But is that really fair to her, Lucas? She's going to worry."

"It's better this way."

Fifteen minutes later, Doc and Lucas made their way to Mark and Cassie's. Cassie had seen them coming and opened the door as she greeted them.

"Uncle Lucas, Doc, good to see you. Come in."

"Cassie, how are you today?" Doc asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"Cassie," Lucas began, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Milly ran out of rosemary and was wondering if you might have some she could borrow, she needs it for supper."

"I have plenty. I can run some down to her."

"Are you sure?"

"No trouble at all."

Cassie stood and got the spice from the cabinet before picking Daniel up.

"I'll be right back."

"No hurry," Doc assured.

After Cassie left, both men walked to the bedroom door. Lucas knocked on it, and was surprised when he didn't get an answer. He tried again to no avail. Opening the door just a crack, Lucas smiled and shook his head. Mark was asleep, a book lying open on his chest.

The two men entered the room and Lucas woke his son.

"...Pa?" Mark asked in confusion.

Lucas picked up the book his son had been reading.

"Couldn't keep your interest?"

"Guess I was more tired than I realized." Hearing someone else in the room, Mark turned his head. "Doc, what are you doing here?"

"You don't want to sit in that bed the rest of your life, do you?"

"You mean we can try today?"

"Let me take a look at everything just to make sure we're not jumping the gun."

After examining Mark for a few minutes, Doc asked Lucas to get the crutch from across the room. Lucas did and let it rest against the bed.

"Now, Mark, we're going to take this slow. First we're going to sit you all the way up and see how you do. Lucas, will you help me?"

Lucas nodded and helped his son sit up. They saw a little bit of color drain from Mark's face, but it quickly returned.

"Good," Doc said. "Now let's get your legs swung over the bed."

Holding onto his Pa and the nightstand for support, Mark started moving his legs. He grimaced and couldn't help but groan as he felt the pain shooting through his left leg.

"Do we need to stop?" Doc asked. "I can come back tomorrow if-"

"I made it all the way here from Chicago, I can get out of bed."

Lucas looked to Doc, who nodded.

"Alright, Mark. When you come down, just put pressure on the right leg; hold on to Lucas and pull yourself up."

With much effort, Mark slowly did as the doctor instructed. Lucas was surprised and concerned by just how much his son relied on him.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty unbalanced…"

"We'll give you a minute before we try more," Doc replied. "How are your legs feeling?"

"They both feel like pins and needles; my left leg is hurting from trying to move it."

"That's normal. Lucas I want you to take the crutch and help prop it underneath his left arm."

Lucas reached for the crutch and carefully positioned the crutch for Mark. When Mark started letting go of Lucas, he could tell how unsteady his son was.

"Mark?"

"I'm fi-"

Lucas caught his son as Mark started falling forward, letting out a small cry of pain. Lucas helped Mark sit back down on the bed.

"We don't have to do it all today, Mark."

"No, I want to try."

"Mark…"

"Please, Pa. I want to do it and Cassie needs something. She's worried and tired and there's not much I can do to help her. She needs to know that I'm going to be alright, and this is the only way I can show her."

Lucas looked to Doc who again nodded.

"Alright, let's try it again."

It took several attempts, but Mark was finally able to stand on his own. With Lucas close by, Doc asked Mark to try taking a step forward.

Lucas watched as his son grimaced and worked, catching Mark when he stumbled forward. Before Lucas could say anything, Mark looked at his Pa, the look in his eyes saying he was going to do this.

Finally, Mark was able to take the step on his own. Next, Doc had him walk a few feet, then across the room. Mark came back and collapsed onto the bed, groaning as he did.

"Well, Mark, you've impressed me," Doc commented. "I honestly didn't think we'd get past to swinging your legs over the bed today."

"I take offense at that, Doc," Mark teased. "Pa, can you get Cassie?"

"She's not here. Doc thought it might be better if she wasn't in the house. I asked her if she could let Milly borrow some rosemary for supper and your Ma was going to keep her preoccupied."

"Rose… Pa, you've got to get down there!"

"What's wrong?"

"Cassie doesn't cook with rosemary when she's pregnant, it makes her sick to her stomach! If Ma's trying to keep her down there…"

Lucas quickly left the house and started down the hill, only to see Cassie running from the back door to the outhouse. He met his wife on the back porch, who worriedly looked after the direction Cassie had ran, then to her husband.

"What are you doing down here? Is Mark alright?"

"Mark's fine… he just informed me that Cassie doesn't cook with rosemary when she's pregnant…"

"Oh no…"

That night, Mark and Cassie were lying in bed with the lamps turned down, recounting earlier that evening.

"Your parents felt so awful…" Cassie chuckled. "I don't know how many times they apologized. I tried telling them it was alright, but I could tell it didn't make them feel any better."

"Well I think to make matters worse they were kinda going behind your back."

"I'm not upset, it was a wonderful surprise to come home to." Cassie turned and kissed Mark on the cheek. "So… have you thought about any more names?"

"No, but I have a feeling someone else has."

"Joseph?"

"I already have an uncle named Joseph."

"Walter?"

"I thought you were going with Biblical names?"

"It was a starting point. ...I take it you're opposed to the name?"

"...I'm not opposed to it, but it's not my first choice."

"Willie?"

"...We have a Willie in town, and I don't particularly want my son sharing a name with him."

"Arthur?"

"...Why don't you make a list of all the names you like, and then I'll go through and tell you which ones I'd be alright with? I think we might make more progress that way."

"But then it's not as fun."

"...Fun?" Mark asked.

"Then I don't get to listen to you try to find a way to politely say you hate it."

Mark and Cassie looked towards each other and laughed, Mark putting his good arm around his wife and pulling her close, giving her a kiss on top of the head.

**6MC6**

Doc let out a heavy sigh as he sat down across from Catherine. He hesitated, trying to find the words to say before finally taking a seat.

"Catherine, you need to tell your family."

"There's no reason to worry them. The tumor has been there for years and you aren't God, deciding when it's my time to go."

"...No, but there are signs. I'm not saying anything's for sure. I'm just saying this is likely to start progressing quickly."

"Doc, I don't want them to worry. Cassie's been through enough with Mark, Ned and Helen are adjusting to parenthood, and I certainly wouldn't want Anna getting any notions about not returning to school. This is something I want to be kept between the two of us."

"Catherine, you should give them time to prepare."

"Doc, I want your word; no matter what happens, I never want my children finding out about this."

Doc sighed, knowing the obligation he had to keep Catherine's secret.

"Very well."


End file.
